Conversations With Dead People
by LizzieBeth91
Summary: What happens when the younger generation get hold of the Resurrection Stone? Who gets called forward, and who stays behind?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

It was 10 o'clock on a Saturday morning and Albus was bored. He'd already sent an owl to his Mum and Dad, eaten breakfast, and visited Neville (Professor Longbottom he reminded himself) to pass on Ginny's messages (and food parcels) of love. James had Qudditch practice and Rose was studying. Then, it hit him. Of course, he should go visit Hagrid, he was likely to give him the answers he wanted about the second war. He was there when Voldemort tried to kill his Dad after all.

'So I'm named after a murderer?' he practically shouted.

'Calm down Al. He didn't want to, but he had to.'

'Why? Because he made some stupid unbreakable vow?'

'No, because 'e wanted to keep a man he respected deeply from public humiliation. Do yeh understand that?' Hagrid responded looking relieved when Albus nodded.

'And Dad died?'

'For about ten seconds. I was there, in the Forest. I know exactly where it happened too.'

'Take me there.'

'I dunno bout tha-'

'Please Uncle Hagrid?'

'Get your cloak.'

As they neared the spot Albus managed to trip over a tree root, coming face to face (theoretically speaking) with a small stone, unlike any other in the clearing. Without knowing why, he found himself picking it up. It was smooth, black and rectangular. Lilly would like it at least. It was then he noticed the emblem on it. A triangle inside a circle with a line through them, a crack running along it. Instantly he knew. This was it, the Resurrection Stone.

A/N: Let me know what you think. And before you ask, no, Al won't get carried away with it, nor will anyone else for that matter. By the way, I will be posting more on 'Moments' I'm just stuck at the moment.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is coming, it's just taking a while because I've been without the internet for a few months. I've also been really busy with like one birthday every week, and my boyfriend and I broke up. I'm also trying to organize my 18th so I'll post as soon as I can.

Sally


	3. Albus Severus Potter

**Chapter One**

Albus sat on his bed, turning the stone over and over again. He wasn't sure who to call. He knew James would call the Marauders, but that wasn't his style. Lilly would call their grandparents, but that wasn't right either. He wasn't bringing forth the old family either, that he'd leave to the others (he did plan on sharing) which only left two people, and he'd be quite content never to have to meet Dumbledore after what he put his father through. And so he lifted the stone and practically whispered a name into the darkness.

'_Severus Snape, you are being called forward using the resurrection stone. Please make your way forward promptly' came the calm voice. Snape stood and dawdled towards the door. _

After a few minutes when no one had appeared, Al gave the stone up as a bad job. 'Must've gotten trampled by a thestral or something' he muttered and turned to put it in his trunk. Then out of nowhere came a high cold voice.

'_Potter' muttered Snape. He couldn't believe his luck. He could have been called by Lilly Potter, or even bloody James, but no, he had to get the freakin mini Harry. Just as long as he didn't have to give him advice about girls or such rubbish. Just as he began to say this the boy spoke._

'Please sir; it's an absolute pleasure to meet you. I don't expect anything but I was hoping you could explain something about potion making to me. It's just that I'm not actually meant to be studying this book, I've borrowed it off someone and I'd write to mum and dad, but they aren't any good at it and Aunt Hermione would just give a lecture' Al informed him all in one breath. He was actually talking to Severus Snape! A real life dead person! He picked up the book and showed it to Snape.

"_A 5__th__ Year potions book? The boy likes potions so much that he reads 5__th__ year books? Maybe we have something in common after all" Severus thought to himself. And suddenly he found himself crouching down to talk to the young boys, taking him through the problem step by step. _

James Potter climbed slowly and painfully up the stairs to the first year dormitory. He was worried about Al; he hadn't shown up at the Quidditch pitch yesterday, had disappeared on Hagrid and hadn't shown up for dinner. Sure he mightn't have been hungry but he was part Weasley and they were always hungry. To his surprise when he got to the door he could hear Albus talking to someone.

"Are you serious? You're telling me where to find it? You're a teacher though!"

James didn't hear the answer but he did hear Al thank the person and say goodbye. When the door didn't open his curiosity got the better of him and he walked in. Al was sitting on his bed, holding a grubby old rock. Then he saw the carving and leapt at his little brother.

"Ow! James, get off!"

"What were you thinking? Dad told you that thing was dangerous!"

"I was only going to use it once. Just the once!"

"Who did you call? Lupin? Moody?"

"No."

"But you said they were a teacher, and that's all the teachers that died. Well except for…Oh please tell me you didn't call Snivellus."

"So what if I did. Its dad's grudge not mine."

"What's he like?"

"Kinda cool. He was telling me about grandmum Lilly. She sounds just like Lils actually. Is there any food left downstairs? I'm starving."

"Yeah, go on, I'll catch up."

James waited till Albus had left, then surreptitiously slipped the stone into his own pocket.

A/N: Thankyou all so much for your patience. I promise the next one won't take as long, and will actually have more conversation in it. This one was hard to write.


	4. James Sirius Potter

**James Sirius Potter**

James walked down to the lake the next day, with his heart going two thousand beats per minute. He sat with his back against a tree, facing the doors of the castle, so he could see if anyone came out. The sun was just rising, casting an orange glow over the whole world. It was chillier than he'd expected, and he found himself wishing he had his cloak. He wasn't really so sure anymore what he wanted to do with this small, insignificant (but oh, so very, very significant) looking stone in his hand. Part of him wanted to use it, call forth everyone that was lost, so they could spend days, months, and years with the people they'd left behind. The time they hadn't gotten to spend. But another part of him wanted to chuck it into the lake, let it sink to the bottom until he was sure it'd never be seen again. Just as he made his decision and raised his hand to throw it he heard a voice behind him shaking in rage.

"How dare you? How dare you even consider not giving us all a chance to say goodbye?"

The speaker was a red headed woman of medium height with bottle green eyes that James had only seen in two other people. His father and his brother, however he'd never seen them like this. Filled with angry tears, and yet still kind and understanding. He didn't even have to ask to understand that this was his grandmother Lily.

"It's bad for people though. They go mad with longing, they, we aren't supposed to mess with death!"

She stepped forwards and crouched in front of him. She reached out a pale ivory hand and brushed his cheek. This gesture, so like something Grandmum Molly would have done made James' heart ache. The look of pure longing on her face would have broken his heart if he'd seen it.

"You are so like your father. That was his reasoning for leaving it behind all those years ago. He didn't understand no one left behind here realises."

"Realises what?" he asked unsure what he was meant to call this woman in front of him, who looked barely older than his favourite cousin Victoire.

"Realises that we leave you behind. That we get left behind in time. People move on, grow older, fall in love, and have babies. It is impossible to watch your son, your baby boy, grow older than you ever were. To know that the only hope for saying goodbye to him is in someone, anyone finding the stone and passing it on. There are so many people, waiting, watching, hoping for their chance to say farewell James. Your Uncle Fred, Remus and Tonks, James and I, Gid and Fab, Cedric, Sirius. Does that make sense to you? Please don't deny us this chance."

He nodded, tears in his eyes. He understood, and he knew. This journey wasn't over yet, wouldn't be for the longest time. And he'd without even thinking, called forth the person he'd wanted to speak to the most.

"Please, stay. Talk to me, we have ages yet. No one in the castle is awake" he pleaded, not wanting her to leave him.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, sitting cross legged next to him.

"Tell me about my namesakes, about Grandpa. How did you know?"

"Know what? That he was the one? It was simple, he made me laugh, and made me angry, made my heart hurt when we were apart, but he never ever made me cry. He went with me to my parent's funeral, held my hand and even slapped Vernon when he called me a freak. He then held me while I cried because my older sister got married, and never even bothered to tell me. I can't explain it, but trust me when you see the girl you love, you'll know. That sounds lame doesn't it?" she said all in one breath.

"No, it doesn't" he muttered, thinking of a certain girl in his Transfiguration class. He glanced towards the castle to see Rose emerging, carrying a large stack of toast. Lily followed his gaze, smiling understandingly.

"You're so like your grandfather. He would have died if the other Marauders had found out how sentimental he actually is" with that she kissed his cheek and started walking back in the direction she'd come from.

"Wait! Lily! What do I call you?"

"Nanna. I'd always wanted to be a nanna" she said, tears streaming down her cheeks now.

Rose knew she had to be dreaming; because that couldn't possibly be Lilly Potter walking away from James could it? But then she heard him call out to the woman, and her fears were confirmed. Then it was the truth, what Al had told her. He'd found the stone. She dropped the toast she was holding and ran at her cousin. She tackled him to the ground, wrestling the stone from his grasp and lifting her arm to throw it, was absolutely surprised when he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't Rose. It's not fair to them."

"What? You want Teddy to lose his mind? And Dad and Mum and Uncle George? And you aren't talking about them are you?"

James sighed and told her the extent of his conversation with Lily.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked when he'd finished.

James looked towards the memorial, where he knew there were thousands of names carved, along with words he'd heard every year on Remembrance Day. His father's voice filled his mind speaking the words from memory.

"_They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old,_

_Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn,_

_At the going down of the sun, and in the morning,_

_We shall remember them."_

"Lest we forget" he murmured, finally understanding why they were required to pass on the stone. So that they didn't forget.

"We pass it on. To those who need it."

"Who first?"

"Teddy."

**A/N:** So, I tried to include more of a conversation between them, but there wasn't much to be said, except that the people getting called, even if they don't realise it, need to speak to the people they get called by. Please Review! Oh and the poem is 'For the Fallen', used as a Remembrance Day poem for the Anzacs. It is 25th of April, ANZAC day. Lest We Forget.


End file.
